


Verrà la morte, avrà i tuoi occhi

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Nei miei sogni non ci sei nient’altri che tu. Ovviamente, perché ogni cosa ha a che fare con te. Ci sei tu che mi guardi. Ci sei tu che mi riempi l’esistenza, e tanto da togliermi il fiato. Ci sono io. Che t’arranco dietro, delle volte faticando a capirti. Ogni giorno un poco più innamorato di te. Ci son io, in quei sogni. Io che finisco di vivere nel dolce tuo sguardo.





	Verrà la morte, avrà i tuoi occhi

 

  
[ _Nocturne_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvoObzPGXZ0)

 

 

 

 

Apparentemente non dovrei, perché sarebbe sciocco oltre che doloroso in maniera inutile. Eppure lo faccio e stupidamente mi rifletto in immagini evanescenti, barlumi di pensiero impalpabili come fumo. Stralci di futuro che si mescolano a un passato che non riesco ad abbandonare. Radici di mezze idee che ramificano fin dentro l’anima e mi lacerano sino a che non se ne vanno, lasciandomi vuoto e drammaticamente solo con me stesso.

Ci sei tu, in questi sogni non ci sei nient’altri che tu. Ovviamente, perché ogni cosa ha a che fare con te. Ci sei tu che mi guardi. Ci sei tu che mi divori il cuore. Ci sei tu che mi vivi addosso e mi riempi l’esistenza. E poi ci sono io, che t’arranco dietro, delle volte faticando a capirti. Ogni giorno un poco più innamorato di te. Ci son io, in quei sogni. Io che finisco di vivere nel dolce tuo sguardo.

So che volto ha la morte. Di lei so tutto. La conosco perché ne ho saggiato il fascino. Le ho toccato un’anima che non esiste e che dimora nelle viscere dei miei ragionamenti astrusi. Una morte che irretisce nei momenti più bui e lenisce il dolore come un balsamo. Io l’ho vista, la morte. L’ho incontrata nei riflessi perduti dei miei compagni, l’ho vista nel mio stesso sguardo dopo che t’eri buttato. E quando è morta Mary le ho parlato attraverso una follia senza fine.

No, apparentemente non dovrei. Perché nudo come sono, avvinghiato a te in questa notte d’estate, a nient'altro dovrei pensare se non al tuo corpo. Ma tra noi, lo sai, lo sciocco sono io. E quindi parlo, mormorando sussurri lenti e pigri tra i ricci dei tuoi capelli e nel mentre t’afferro le dita, intrecciandole alle mie. Come in un cercarsi di sangue e pelle. Come una droga che mi spinge a toccarti.

«Quando morirò.»  
«John…»  
«Quando morirò» m’impunto, mettendomi meglio a sedere e poi ti schiaccio contro il materasso. È allora che scorgo i tuoi meravigliosi occhi. Illuminati appena dalla luce che filtra attraverso le persiane paiono ancor più belli.

«Voglio farlo guardandoti negli occhi. Voglio morire con te addosso, dentro. Ovunque.»

Sono così distratto, che a malapena colgo quella lacrima che ti solca il viso. Una soltanto. Piccola e silenziosa. La tua risposta a tutti i miei tormenti. Il tuo amarmi così tanto, mostrando così poco. Una lacrima che vale più di mille sciocche parole.

Dopo, solo un bacio. Un sospiro, forse. Tu che gemi.

Ora la morte è lontana e con lei lo sono le mie paure e la mia idiozia. Le mie ansie sul futuro. Perché fino a che tu ci sarai, Sherlock, finché rimarrai al mio fianco lei non potrà toccarmi.

Quindi baciami e non azzardarti a smettere.

Questa notte d’estate canta di vita. C’è un Notturno che suona lontano e le campane di Saint Mary che riecheggiano appena. Londra che brulica e vive. Un mondo ovattato che ora non esiste.

Baciami ancora. Vivimi dentro.  
   
   
 

 

> _Per tutti la morte ha uno sguardo._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia si è classificata terza al contest: "What you need is love - ed è contest in un lampo" indetto da MadameT, ma portato a termine dal giudice sostitutivo 6Misaki.
> 
> “Verrà la morte e avrà i tuoi occhi” è una poesia di Cesare Pavese (da cui ho preso anche la citazione in corsivo).


End file.
